


Black Magic Woman

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/You, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: As-The-Saying-Goes-Bingo





	Black Magic Woman

Slamming your book shut, you sat up in her chair and looked up at the clock.

“Alright I can’t do this anymore.”

Tossing the book on the table with a loud thud you leaned forward, running your fingers through your hair with a groan.

“You can’t do what anymore?” Sam questioned with a huff.

Looking up you narrowed her eyes at the younger Winchester. With everything that had been going on lately, tempers were wearing thin.

“Relax Sammy, I was talking about reading. If I have to sit here and read one more paragraph in whatever made up jiberish this is I’m going to lose it.”

“You study witchcraft y/n. If you can learn spells you can read through the lore.”

“Spells are fun. They teach me how to hex those who displease me. Sitting in this chair for three days straight reading a thousand page book written by some old dude from the Men of Letters, sucks!”

“Okay, fine then. How about you start searching for a spell that might help us hex Chuck?” Sam asked through gritted teeth.

“Ummm, no. What I am going to do though is go take a shower. Then I’m going to curl up in bed and watch TV. Probably get a little drunk. Order some take out. Then tomorrow, after I sleep in until my hearts content, I will be more than willing to get back to the books.”

Flashing a smile, you turned and started to walk away, only to stop when you saw Dean had been nodding off in the chair behind you.

“At least Dean gets to sleep!” you yelled.

“I wasn’t sleeping, I was just resting my eyes,” he stated nonchalantly.

Looking back at Sam, he shook his head and you walked off to your room. To say tensions were running high was actually an understatement. Sam was a wreck and Dean was more angry than usual. Cas had left, because he couldn’t put up with Dean anymore and you? You were stuck right in the middle. The thing was you weren’t even for sure you cared. Of course you obviously cared a little bit as you had become quite fond of Sam, Dean, and the little tree topper, but everyone was just so angry. They were wrecks but you were just along for the ride.

Finally safely locked away in your room, you fell back against your door and closed your eyes, taking a moment to revel in the emptiness and silence. “Me time” had been limited ever since you moved into the bunker with the boys, but the last couple months had been ridiculous and “Me time” was now a necessity.

“Hi!”

What the Fuck. Your eyes flew open, as you suddenly realized you were not alone. Not only were you not alone but you were no longer in your bedroom but someone’s house? That’s when your eyes landed on him.

“Chuck,” you greeted hesitantly.

“Y/n,” he replied with a nod. “You look lovely as ever.”

“And you look-” Trailing off, you ran your eyes up and down his short, 5”7 frame. Well you definitely couldn’t say what you were thinking. “Normal?”

“Normal? That’s what comes to your mind is normal?”

“I’m sorry! Your God in a meat suit, what am I supposed to say? It’s not like the Chuck suit screams all powerful being.”

"Okay, you know what, This is really wasn't why I brought you here."

Slowly walking towards him, you surveyed the room around you. The house was clean, and well decorated like a page of a magazine. All the supernatural memorabilia everywhere was a little strange, but overall still nice.

"Why did you bring me here Chuck? Why did you bring me to... your house?"

You didn't really think this could be Chuck's house, considering the lack of pizza boxes and empty booze bottles.

"Oh this isn't my house. It's Becky's."

You started to laugh. "Becky? Like Sam's super fan Becky?"

"Technically. But she was also my number one fan so-"

"You know I never got why you wanted to date Becky in the first place," you interrupted. "Honestly, of all the people you chose the stalker. Poor girl doesn't even realized her Ex is God."

"Y/n! Again! Not why you are here."

You shrugged in response then took a seat in a fair facing him. Making yourself comfortable.

"Y/n I have a proposition for you," he stated, leaning up against the desk. "If you can be open to it that is."

"Oh boy. A proposition? Be open to it? This sounds like it's going to be interesting."

"I need your help y/n. With the Winchesters."

"Need?" you repeated. "Or do you just want my help? I mean does God really need anyone's help."

"No but the Winchesters are like a disease. They are defiant and that give-them-hell attitude is contagious. They are however, my guilty pleasure, and I thought having someone they trust on my side, might help things go my way. The right way."

"So you are asking me to betray Sam and Dean. For you?"

"No," he replied noncholantley. "I mean yeah, a little. Just help show them that I'm not the bad guy here and every once in a while maybe you can help push them in the right direction."  
"You aren't the bad guy here?" you asked, raising an eyebrow to taunt him. "Because it kind of seems like you are."

Dropping his head, this devilish grin spread across his lips. "You aren't sure about that though. You y/n, you are the smartest out of all of them and you haven't decided to completely hate me yet."  
"I'm a woman Chuck, it's my job to be indecesive."

"You are not just a woman. You are a force of nature. Sometimes you are even a bigger pain in my ass then the boys." Walking over, he sat down in the chair across from you. "You are also way more powerful then you let on. Smarter too. That's why you haven't mentioned that you are a full blown witch. More powerful than Rowena ever imagined when she found you. In fact you already found one possible way to get rid of me."

"You think flattery will get you somewhere huh?" You started to giggle. "You are right though. I do know one possible way of getting rid of you. The boys know that's where they are heading too but they need Michael to be the one to tell them it will work first. And I do need Michael for the spell so why bother bringing it up until then."

For the longest time the two of you just sat there staring at each other.

"Let's say I do this. Let's say your plan impresses me and I agree to do this," you said sitting up, on the edge of your chair. "What will I get in return?"

"Me." he replied, sounding one hundred percent certain. "We can be partners in crime."

The proud smile he was now wearing was making it hard for you not to break and start smiling too.

"No thank you. I don't want Becky's hami-downs."

Sitting back you crossed your arms once again tauting him.

"Y/n I can see and hear everything. That means I know what's going on in that head of yours."

"You get off on sitting back and watching people. That's not news Chuck."

"Is that a subject you really want to get started on?" he questioned. "Because I know how much time you spend admiring my beard. How it will feel against your thighs. Or how much time you spend fantasizing about running your fingers through my hair and up and down my arms."

As he flashed you another smile, you shook your head. "Chuck do you really think offering me what I'm sure will be halfway decent sex will be enough to get me to help you and betray Sam, Dean, and Cas. As relentless and annoying as the are, they do have some strong points."

"Like I said, you are smart y/n. You might be drawn to the Winchesters but you aren't for sure, not really. You pick the side with the strongest chance of winning, and up until now that has been the Winchesters."

"Why don't you just use your God power to get me to do what you want?"

"Oh I don't ever use my powers on you. I find you to be very enticing, so I just kind of let you go. Of course measures had to be taken to keep Sam and Dean away from you. The last thing I wanted was to have to intervene just because Dean Winchester couldn't keep his hands off of you."

You pretended to think about it for a minute, but you had already made up your mind. He really did make an appealing case, and who knew, lots could change by the time everything was said and done. Maybe this was something you could use to your own advantage for a while.

Finally you let out a long sigh. "Oh boy. This is not going to end well."

"I don't know y/n I think the best is yet to come."


End file.
